


『橘农』绝对占有 15.

by Civilization



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Relationships: 橘农, 超级制霸 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	『橘农』绝对占有 15.

林彦俊看着陈立农不停战栗的样子，心里突然空了一块。

那是从国外带回来的特效药，林彦俊记得他对陈立农用过一次，他其实不知道那东西原来会有那么大效用，居然能让一个人完全失去意识，完全沉沦在性欲之中。他记得陈立农喘息着坐在他身上自己摆动腰肢不断吞吐自己，那紧热的滋味儿，林彦俊后来每每想起都还要咽口水。

现在这个好看的少年第一次主动着吻上他的唇，不仅没带什么情欲，发白的嘴唇甚至表现出他此刻多么厌恶和恐惧。

林彦俊看着陈立农越来越湿润的眼眸，缓缓松开了手。那管东西“啪”的一声落在地上，林彦俊头上的伤口已经干涸，他想要去抱一下眼前呜咽的男孩，却因为不知道从哪下手而突然显得有些手足无措，除了做爱，他没有和谁好好地温存。陈立农的眼泪却越发汹涌，素净的脸上挂着满脸的泪痕，林彦俊觉得陈立农抽噎的声音像一只大手，生生的揪着自己的心脏，又像一把尖刀，死死地搅着自己的肺腑。

他想起陈立农醉着蜷在他怀里的那天晚上，难得一见的乖顺，林彦俊看着那样的他心情也骤然好了起来，走过去搂着他坐在地上，顺着他柔软的头发，像给一只小巧的宠物顺毛。

那是他们之间为数不多心平气和相处过的时刻。陈立农不知道是累了还是醉得狠了，就像一只蔫足的猫咪枕在自己腿上，他脸色酡红，喃喃地讲自己的小时候，他和黄明昊是怎么拼命的挣扎，才在这个利欲熏心的世界找了一个小小的栖身之所，又是怎样的辛苦，才在偌大的娱乐圈站了一个小小的脚尖。

他说他吃过很多苦，却没有哪一种比得上他林彦俊。

陈立农的头发很软，林彦俊就那么搂着他，指尖绕着细软的头发，默默地听他说了很久。

此刻看着桌子上衣裳凌乱的人，衬衫被扯的线头都崩了开来，腿间的液体混合在一起打湿了身下的桌面，泥泞又糜烂。细白的两条长腿还开着，能看见穴口因为收缩而不断开合。

陈立农一手支在桌面撑着自己的身体，一手抵着自己的胸膛。林彦俊听得出他竭力压制着自己的呜咽，眼泪却蓄满在通红的眼眶里，大滴大滴的坠下来。他嘴唇颤抖着，不停的说，林彦俊，求求你。

滚烫的泪落在右手的虎口上，林彦俊感觉那滴泪好像渗透了自己皮肤，一直烙进了自己心里。

林彦俊不知道为什么突然很痛。比陈立农说他恶心的时候还要痛上好几分，男孩簌簌落下的泪，每一滴都锤着自己的心脏，让他痛的不能呼吸。

他小心翼翼的拉着陈立农的衬衫边缘，陈立农却挣扎着抖得更加厉害，背脊已经靠上了墙还在试图后退，好像离林彦俊远一点，他就能安全一分。

林彦俊头上的伤口又有些挣开的趋势，他“嘶”了一声，还是沉默着把陈立农身侧的衣服交叠起来，包裹住少年赤裸的身体，又弯下腰解开了绑着小腿的皮带，把挂在腿弯的裤子给陈立农细细的穿好，然后慢慢后退了几步。

林彦俊摸了摸自己头上的口子，把残留的细碎玻璃拨了下来。眼前陈立农苍白的脸和那晚眸光烁烁的人不断重叠在一起，脑海里响起了陈立农轻轻唱歌时沙哑的嗓音，落地窗前握着红酒歪着的少年眼里是窗外的万千灯火，醉醺醺的声音带着慵懒。他就那么背对着他坐着，嘴里喃喃的哼着，“你快将消失，消失去。”

“去未会返……”

那个不同于往常的安静夜晚，陈立农就那么倒在他怀里，目光灼灼的看着他，对他说，“林彦俊，你不爱我。”

林彦俊偏开头，闭上眼，喉结攒动，终于还是咬了咬牙根，

“陈立农……”

“你走吧。”

——我放你走。

我看不得你眼睛里的鄙夷和冷漠，我很痛。  
我听不得你嘴里的厌恶，我很痛。

最重要的是，我再也看不得你疼了。  
我放你走了。


End file.
